Some People Call It Penguin Love
by Obsession123
Summary: A fluffly little one shot about 2 little penguins falling in love. I don't think I have to say anymore.


Little Perence always dreamed of her wedding day. When she started working for the Ice King, she seen romance- well, the King's version of romance; capturing Princesses and trying to marry them in failed after failed scheme- almost everyday. She loved a good love story. More importantly, she wanted to be in her own love story. She wanted to have chicks, have a family, with a lovely guy. And now she'd found him.

He had started to work in the Ice King's lair just as she had been thinking of quiting. He was late to arrive, and this demanded punnishment. The punnishment for things like that was the Ice King to yell at him and insult him in front of all the penguins. He was given that, of corse. They were all supposed to look at the ground and not make eye contact, but every now and then Perence found herself looking up at him. Even when he was getting yelled at by an old fart, he was very handsome.

All the penguins more or less looked the same, but every penguin had something different, that was a well known fact. For example, she had a little white patch of fur on the end of her flipper that looked a lot like a butterfly. Her mother had always said she would go far because she could just stretch her flippers and fly away like the butterfly that was part of her; ingraved into her. She couldn't remove it, nor did she want to. Well, his special feature was a little white spot right next to his eye. Not in any shape, but it seemed better than a shape for some reason. It appealed to her.

While the Ice King was having a right old hissy fit at him, the boy just stood there, wearing a smirk across his beak. The Ice King didn't even notice.

"You're such a loser, with no friends! No one likes you, especially not me! In fact, you're lucky you're even getting the privilage of staying here! Maybe that shows how kind I am! Even though I'm cruel in the sense I don't like you! Ugh, you're a stinky SOCK!" He yelled. The penguin tried its best not to laugh. This was normal in Ooo, but he had came a long way and this was totally riddiculous to him. He thought the Ice King was bonkers. Off his rocker. Insane.

He skwaked. The Ice King stopped in the midst of calling him a no good fatty. "WHAT?" He boomed.

The penguin simply skwaked again.

The Ice Kings face turned from a pale white to a burning, bright scarlett in a matter of seconds.

"TRANSLATOR!" He screamed. One of the icles hanging above them fell and smashed very near one of the audience members. The penguin jumped away from the shattered pile of ice, while he let out a huge cry of alarm. A penguin beside him put a flipper around him for comfort.

An old penguin waddled into the room. He was very old, with a grey beard; bushy grey eyebrows into the bargain.

"Yes?" He said wearily. He had ovbiously just been awoken, and was not at all happy about it.

"Tell me what this idiot is saying. You know how bad my Penguin is," he told his translator, then turned to the penguin and yelled at him. "Repeat what you just said!"

The penguin skwaked again just like he did the last time, and time before that. The old Penguin thought for a couple of seconds before giving the verdict.

"He's asking what you're saying. He doesn't speak English."

"Well ovbiously, you nimrod!" He sighed.

The penguin swaked his question again.

"For god's sake, I hear you! I'm yelling at you because you're a stupid little rat that needs to invest in a watch!" He yelled.

After the screaming session was over and the Ice King went back to his room to plot the capture of princesses, the penguins had a rare chance to talk with each other and socialise freely.

That's when Perence met the guy properly. She was sitting by herself as usual and he came over to her. As he did, she thought he was going over to someone else near her, but he stopped at her, and looked down on her. She looked up from the ice she had been staring at.

"Hi?" She tried.

"Hi."

She fell in love with him immediately, before she even learned his name five minutes later. It was Robert. A penguin from across the room kept watching them. She was called Keri and you could ovbiously see she was getting into Robert a great deal.

She looked away when she saw Perence looking back at her, but as soon as she had looked away from her, Keri's eyes were back on Robert. She was watching him kiss Perence. What? She was pissed and stormed out the room like a tornado.

That was how Perence met her Robert. Now 2 years later, she was walking down an isle of polished ice flipper in flipper with her father, Robert waiting at the end with the Ice King's Translator as priest and Robert's brother being his best man.

She reached the end of the isle and kissed her father goodbye, and joined flippers with Robert as the Priest/Translator began to skwak on about the beauty of marridge.


End file.
